My Valentine Dream
by Twilight Smash
Summary: *For PitFTW and Golfer Valentine Day Contest* Peach loves Roy, Roy loves Peach but is afraid to tell her so he sings his feeling for Peach instead. Song-fic, one-shot.


**Disclaimer: **Nope I just checked and I don't own Super Smash Bros nor "When I First Saw You" those are own by Nintendo and DreamWorks respectfully.

**AN: **Hello everyone this is Twilight Smash with my 10th fic, now this won't be my best work because I'm rushing right now but I wanted to get this out, this is for PitFTW and Golfer Valentine Day Contest. Enjoy!

**R**-Roy singing

_P_-Peach singing

_**B**_-Both singing

**

* * *

**

My Valentine Dream

Peach was sitting in the garden of the Smash Mansion to get away from the commotion inside the mansion because for some reason Pit was given the job of cupid for the day but went a little crazy with the arrows but was stopped in time before he could do any damage.

Today was Valentine Day, the day for lovers; Master Hand allowed the smashers to invite their sweethearts from their own worlds to celebrate as Amy from the world of Mobius and Daisy from Peach's own home world of the Mushroom Kingdom. Others had sweethearts at the Smash Mansion like Zelda and Ike who was sharing a picnic a few yards away from her and Link who was lying in the lap of Lyn under one of the large trees in the garden.

Peach sighed she wanted to have someone for Valentine Day but the one who she wanted to share this day with had been hiding from her the entire morning. She was hoping to tell Roy her feelings and give him her Valentine but if she can't find him she can't do it. Peach deciding that the commotion inside mansion has calm down that it would be safe to begin her search for Roy again.

~~~_Inside the Mansion~~~_

Roy oblivious that the Mushroom princess was looking for him was hiding from her and the mess that had happen earlier. _They should never give Pit the position of the angel of love again. _Roy thought from his hiding spot in the mansion game room.

The reason why Roy was hiding from the princess because he was afraid to admit his feelings for the princess, every time he tried to tell her he always made a fool of himself and was afraid that he would mess it up again.

Roy lifted his up to see the exchange of valentines between Samus and Snake wishing that could be Peach and him in that position but he knew that if he couldn't talk to her then that vision couldn't come true at all. That sparked an idea in the young man head.

_That's it if I can't say my feelings then I'll just sing it to her! _Roy thought while jumping up to talk with Master Hand about his plan.

~~~_1 hour later: The Main Ballroom~~~_

Peach was about to look for Roy for the 3rd time of the day until her and the other smashers were called to the main ballroom of the Smash Mansion something that wasn't used except for specials occasions so most were surprised when being called down but the real surprised was that when entering the ballroom Master Hand told her to take the very front seat.

_I wonder why I was told to sit here I mean I know this isn't one of Falcon lame attempts to woo me because he's sitting farther back hitting on Red friend Blue who looks like she about to kill him- _Peach's thoughts were interrupted by Master Hand booming voice.

"Greetings Smashers and Guest I know you're wondering why I called you all to our illustrious ballroom, well one of our veteran's smashers Roy asked me if I could call you all here so he could do a small presentation for our lovely Princess Peach so without further I present Roy." Master Hand said while floating away from the stage. Roy appeared on the stage with one of the old fashion teleport models from the melee tournament.

Roy dressed in a midnight blue suit with a dark red tie with the Fire Emblem symbol on it, his head band gone causing some of his fiery red hair falling onto his face, he had a microphone in his right hand.

"Hello everyone as you all knows by now that I am Roy" Roy spoke in to the microphone clearly nervous but keep his voice even. "I know you are all wondering why I asked Master Hand to do this for me it's because I've been scared to admit my feelings for a certain someone in this audience so I decided that instead of keep trying to tell her I decided to tell her through song with one of her favorites so enjoy!" Roy said confidently

**When I first saw you**

**I said "O My"**

**That's my dream, that's my dream**

**O, I need a dream when it all seemed to go bad**

**Then I find you**

**And I have had the most beautiful dreams any mans ever had**

Peach was brought to tears by Roy singing and the emotion that he was singing out that she was complied to start singing with him lucky Master Hand supplied a second microphone next to her.

_When I first saw you_

_I said "O My"_

_That's my dream, that's my dream_

_I needed a dream to make me strong_

_You were the only reason I had to go on_

Roy was shocked that Peach joined him in the song but was smiling when she decided to join him on stage. When she sang the end of her verse the two linked hands and looked at each other and started to sing the next part.

_**You were my dream**_

_**All of the things that I've never knew**_

_**You were my dream**_

_**Who could believe they would ever come true**_

_**And who would believe **_

_**The world would believe **_

_**In my dreams too**_

Both now had tears in their eyes but were determent not to let their tears affect them because they wanted the other to know all the emotions they were feeling.

**Before you appeared**

**My life was only a game**

**And day in**

**And day out**

**Were the same Oh**

_Now dreams_

**The dreams**

_Coming true_

**Coming True**

_Like a star_

**Like a star**

_See it shine_

_**A dream**_

_That is yours_

**That is yours**

_That is mine_

**That is mine**

**You were my dream**

_Now I've got dreams of my own_

**All the things I could never be**

_Dreams you've never known_

_**You won't take my dream from me**_

Now just not Peach and Roy were in tears but the whole audience including the villains was in tears from the beauty of the song but all tried to suppress their tears so Peach and Roy could finished their song.

**When I first saw you Oh**

_I said "O My"_

**I said "O My"**

_**That's my dream**_

After singing the final note Peach and Roy embraced at the same time the entire crowed burst into cheers and whistles all with tears in their eyes but to the two on stage the world was silent and empty with each other only being there. Roy pulled away first and looked Peach straight in the eye, Peach surprised at first that Roy pulled away but when she saw the look in his eyes knew right away why he did it. Both leaned in and brought their lips into a gentle but loving kiss earning for cheers from the crowd. The two ended the kiss to embrace again.

Peach turned her head so she could speak into Roy's ear and said softly "Thank you for being my valentine dream".

* * *

Ok I know this isn't my best fic but I did the best I could and I'm surprised that it actually makes sense considering that its almost 3:30 in the morning but I think I turned out good. I know I'm not going to win but at least I can say I tried.

Good, bad, terrible, wonderful, please tell me what you think by reading and reviewing.

Until next time ;)

Happy Valentine Day!


End file.
